Chapter L
Chapter_L_(new_version)|New Version Chapter_L_(Old_Version)|Old Version Trivia * The story of this chapter features the two boys from the L cover, Meteo (blonde hair) and Meteor (blue hair). The story can be read here. *Like Chapter K, this Chapter has 2 hidden songs that are unlocked after completing and passing the other 8 songs. *After the 9.1 update, the 10 old charts were transferred into hidden charts that can be activated on the cover arts of the songs. *This is the only chapter in the game with 4 charts for each song (one Easy and one Hard for both the original and the revised versions.) *Before the 9.1 update, this was the only chapter in the game where all songs had a Level 9 difficulty on both Easy and Hard. *In the original charts, this chapter uses doubled BPM for its scan lines on Easy. However, Hard uses their original BPM. **Due to their changing BPMs, six songs have their scan line fixed at 72 BPM. *All songs in this chapter were created by ICE, but gaQdan (who are known for their arrangements in Implosion and Project Symphony) was in charge of the orchestral arrangements. *Just like PAPARAYA in Chapter S, Ryori in Chapter R and Chapter M, LDT in Chapter T and Aub Ergine in Chapter D, all artworks are made by Kai. *This is the most expensive chapter in the game, costing almost exactly twice as much as the other in-app purchases ($9.99 US). The cost is this high due to the songs being live-recorded with high quality, long-length soundtrack, artwork commissions, and having 40 charts (20 for each difficulty). *After complaints from fans about the difficulty of the original charts, Rayark added 20 new, easier charts in the 9.1 update, with the old ones becoming hidden versions. **When a song is scrolled to in this chapter, an "L" will briefly flash somewhere on the artworks after the cycon shows up. Tapping that location activates the original charts. Unlike other chart revisions, scores set prior to 9.1 were migrated to the hidden charts. *The last digit of the amount of notes in all charts is equal to the number of the song, except L10’s old chart, though it only uses the 0. (e.g. L'1' has 190'1' notes, L'3' has 207'3' notes, L'10' has 125'0' notes) *This is the only chapter in which the cover arts do not contain any sort of title for the songs. *This chapter, along with Chapter K, has had its songs transferred into Deemo, another one of Rayark's rhythm games. All songs (with the exception of L10: In Memory of Maneo. and L5 : The Revealed) use a shorter version. *There is no original release of L5. Although the song was mentioned in L4 original version in soundcloud, this may lead someone to misunderstand that there is no original version of L5. This is especially possible due to it being the shortest song in the chapter, arguably having the simplest melody, and being the only continuation song in the chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Additional Chapters Category:IAP Chapters Category:Cytus Alpha Chapters